The proposed research has as its purpose the conduct of developmental therapeutic clinical trials in investigative cancer medicine. The Rush Caner Center (RCC) of Rush-Presbyterian-St. Luke's Medical Center (RPSLMC) will coordinate phase II and phase III clinical investigations of treatment for patients with malignant disease within the Medical Center and within the Center's affiliated institutions. The emphasis will be on multimodality studies and the RCC within RPSLMC will administer and facilitate collaborative clinical studies involving the Medical Center's Sections of Medical Oncology and Hematology, and Departments of Surgery, Radiation Therapy, and Pathology.